A Forgotten Cherry Blossom
by SweetCard
Summary: promises are meant to be broken and love is just an illusion. can a broken heart ever be fixed? S
1. Bara Gensoki

It had been three years since Syoaran had left. She prayed for the day that he would return back to her so her heart could once again be complete. That day finally came, but it wasn't anything like she would expect it.  
  
***  
  
Sakura shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, her heart beat loudly against her chest. Her dream.no nightmare was terrifying. She remembered seeing Syaoran's cold empty eyes that were usually filled with love and warmth sucking her in. Her body dived into the depths of his gaze like a pool of emptiness, and felt herself being drowned in complete darkness. The darkness held a heavy blanket of hate, pain, and sorrow.and it was slowly being pulled over her. Her heart twisted and turned until it turned black. That's when she woke up.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered out painfully as she held the bear he had given to her exactly three years ago. The same day as that memorable promise of him finally returning to her was made.  
  
It was still early so Kero had no awaken yet, but instead was sleeping in his drawer mumbling about chocolate pudding. Sakura gave a weak smile, but then tasted a salty tear fall down into her mouth. She had not realized that she had been crying.after all it was only a dream.  
  
[But dreams always foretell something.] came Kero's voice echoing in her mind. So perhaps the dream did mean something, but she convinced herself it was only because she missed him so much.  
  
Grabbing her school uniform, Sakura pulled her shirt over her head and slipped into her skirt. She sat in front of her vanity desk, brushing her hair slowly. The morning sunshine slipped passed the curtains and shone brightly on her head, making it gleam a rich copper color. Grabbing two ponytail holders that had pink cherry blossoms on it, she pulled her hair into her regular pigtails.  
  
She slipped quietly out of her room, letting the door close without a sound behind her. Stepping softly towards the kitchen, she prepared breakfast even though it was her brother's turn today. Sakura ate quickly and quietly set the breakfast on the table for the rest of her family to eat.  
  
[hm.I guess I don't need to rush to school today. I think I'll go down to the park for a little bit before school.] Sakura snapped on her rollerblading gear, and sped quickly down to Penguin Park. She rollerbladed with a grace that few could match up to because of all her years of experience. Although so many people viewed her as clumsy, she was in truth very graceful but hid it from many people. She didn't know why.  
  
Sakura skidded to a stop and carefully settled herself onto a lonely swing. For some reason she felt a sudden feeling of loneliness impinge her heart. That's when she felt it. A flash of warm green.why wasn't this warmth the same as before? She should have been overcome by happiness because not she knew that Syaoran was back. Deciding to remain silent, she quietly got up and traced the source of the green aura. It was of course Syaoran.  
  
But with another girl. Sakura inspected the girl, and it was obvious that this new girl that Syaoran was with was prettier than she was. With a cute button nose, full delicate luscious pouty lips, bright sparkling amber eyes, and long flowing rose pink hair. Sakura hid behind a tree as she watched the two. Her heart hoped that they were only close friends, but it soon shattered as she saw the girl giggle as Syaoran bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Tears came flowing out as she silently whispered out, "Have you forgotten your promise? Have you forgotten even me.?" She looked down at her hand and saw the ring that Syaoran had given her three years ago. After a few seconds of hesitation, she pulled it off and dropped it softly on the ground. Without making another sound, she retreated away from the park not daring to make a sound until she was safely on school grounds.  
  
As soon as she entered its gates, she dropped to her knees and sobbed. Her tears stained the concrete she sat on as a wind blew over the trees making it seem as if they were weeping with her.  
  
"I waited so long for you. I loved you. But I guess everything was an illusion. I mean how could I possibly understand love at such a young age? How could I expect you to remember something from three years ago?" Sakura wept into her hands. Then she suddenly got up and wiped her tears on her sleeve. If he wouldn't love her.then she would break off all contact and only watch him from a distance. Then maybe.maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. Hurrying into the bathroom, she washed her face until it looked as if she hadn't cried at all.  
  
***  
  
After ten minutes or so of sitting alone in the empty classroom, Tomoyo walked in. Tomoyo was here to do classroom chores, but Sakura had done them for her so she could get her mind off Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura! Why are you here so early?" cried out a surprised Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh nothing.I woke up extra early today. Oh yah, I also did your chores for you." Sakura replied with as cheerful of a smile as she could manage.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Sakura! Next time when you have chores, I'll do them for you!! Ok?" Tomoyo replied gratefully.  
  
"If you want."  
  
Then Tomoyo's eyes zoomed in on Sakura's ring finger, where Syaoran's ring always was. But today it wasn't there. "Where's your ring?"  
  
Sakura then put on her best act ever as she looked down at her finger and put on a horrified face, "OMG, Tomoyo! I THINK I LOST IT!! Tomoyo! What will I do? It meant everything to me." Then Sakura broke down into tears, but these tears were real even it was for Syaoran instead of the "lost" ring.  
  
Tomoyo seemed to buy the act as she softly laid a hand on her shoulder, "We'll go look for it after school, ok? I promise we'll find it."  
  
[I hope not.I hope I forget about that ring and everything it meant. ] Sakura thought as she nodded gloomily. Soon enough, students began pouring in and conversations began to shatter the silence that used to fill the classroom. As Sakura tried her best to be normal, her friends noticed her silence. Luckily Tomoyo explained it was because she lost the ring. Her friends nodded in understanding, then the teacher came in.followed by two new students. Or to be more exact, one old and one new student. They were holding hands.  
  
Sakura glanced up with empty eyes as she saw Syaoran and his new girlfriend. Amber eyes locked with emerald eyes.but they weren't Syaoran's amber eyes.it was his girlfriend's eyes that she had locked with. Sakura was the first to break contact, signaling defeat.  
  
"We have two new students. Li Xiaolong or I heard that maybe some of you know him as Syaoran? And then we have the lovely Bara Gensoki. Please welcome your new classmates," the teacher announced.  
  
Sakura met Syaoran's eyes bravely as she smiled and clapped her hands along with everybody else's. Syaoran tried to somehow show that he was sorry, but Sakura continued to smile brightly. The sensei assigned Syaoran and Gensoki seats that were next to each other and on the other side of the room where the windows were, whereas Sakura sat closest to the door. Sakura's friends glanced nervously at each other as they wondered what Sakura would make of Syaoran and Gensoki.  
  
After a long and dragging class, the bell rang releasing them to lunch. Sakura immediately exited out of the classroom and ran to eat her lunch in a place where most people didn't go during lunch. It was a bushy area that had a few thorns, but the thing that made Sakura escape here was the weeping cherry blossom tree. And right now, her heart felt exactly like the name of the tree. She sat at the base of the tree and began chewing her tasteless food slowly.  
  
Soon she heard a giggle and a deep voice in the background. She peeped around the trunk of the tree and saw none other than Syaoran and Gensoki. She was sitting down. In his lap. Sakura watched the two, as her heart was being more and more swallowed by pain every second. Packing up her lunch quietly, she decided she couldn't go back to class.but she would have to. She didn't want Syaoran to know that he had hurt her. She wanted to be strong.  
  
[Promises are meant to be broken.and so is my heart. Along with my entire world of illusions of the past. I'm glad you're finally happy, Syaoran. No. Li. I'm glad you've finally met the love of your life. I hope you have a great future with Bara Gensoki, Li-kun.. ]  
  
Not wanting to disrupt Syaoran and Gensoki, Sakura had no other choice than to listen and watch the couple kiss and talk to each other. 


	2. Surrendering Sakura

**eh heh heh thanks to all who read this story. O.o;; I hope its worth your time.**  
  
Cayu: nope! Not a one-shot! O.o;; I dunt have the talent to wrap everything in one short chapter thingy.  
  
Cindy Soto: awwwe.a fan ^.^;; I've never had a fan before. well I'm working hard on this chapter. But it's so hard to make every word seem sad!  
  
ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Syaoran knew that he would hurt Sakura when he returned back to Japan with Gensoki. But she wouldn't understand. When he was in China, he was so lonely without Sakura.and then he met Gensoki. He never knew that somebody could have been more beautiful than Sakura, but Gensoki obviously proved his theory wrong. She was his new angel.his new source of happiness.  
  
But when he stepped into that classroom, and saw Sakura smiling her normal smile at him.confusion blinded him. He had expected her to be sad and to not even look at him. But then again once the bell had rung for lunch, she disappeared.not even Tomoyo could find her. As he kissed Gensoki, he didn't even feel any hint of Sakura's depressed pink aura. Even though she was only a few feet away from him.  
  
"I love you, Gensoki." Syaoran mumbled between kisses.  
  
"I love you too, Syao-kun," Gensoki happily replied back.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Those few words shattered what was left of Sakura's heart. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, but she could taste the steady flow of her salty tears on her tongue. She didn't know why she was crying.hadn't she given him up? Hadn't she agreed to only watch Syaoran now? But she decided to take it to the next step.  
  
[There's no such thing as love. Promises are meant to be broken.] Sakura thought to herself. That's when her heart closed for the first time. But to love only.they were still open to friends and family. Finally the bell rang throughout the school grounds, sending relief through Sakura's body. Syaoran and Gensoki would have to leave, and she could sneak into the girl's bathroom and wash her face and eyes out.  
  
When the couple had finally left, Sakura dashed towards the bathroom and scrubbed her face until she looked normal again. Entering her classroom, she forced herself to look into Syaoran's intense amber eyes and smile brightly. Then she forced herself to look into Gensoki's eyes.but was met with a smug look from her. A confused expression crossed Sakura's face, but she ignored it.  
  
Sakura sat back at her desk, but concentrated on Gensoki's aura to see if there was any magic in it at all.not one trace. Not even one single slither of magic that she could have somehow used to make Syaoran love her.so the feelings were all pure. Feeling foolish that she was still running after Syaoran, she turned her head down and drew imaginary figures on her desk with her finger as a small frown replaced her bright fake smile.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and noticed the smile frown.and wondered if it was his fault. His heart screamed that it was of course his fault, but his mind said that it was nothing. Then suddenly he noticed that Gensoki was talking.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry.could you repeat that?" Syaoran asked as he turned his attention back to Gensoki.  
  
Gensoki scowled. She had noticed that her Syaoran had been staring at that girl whenever he had the chance. A strong jealousy swept across her soul. "I was asking if you knew that girl."  
  
Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, "You mean Sakura?" Even something as simple as that set her off because they were obviously close because he called that girl by her first name. "I've known her for a long time. She's a close friend of mine."  
  
But Gensoki doubted that a lot. She believed they were more than friends. Competition. Competition wasn't good. "How did you know her?" she pried.  
  
"We went to grade school together." Syaoran drifted off into his own thoughts as he thought about the old card-capturing days and how close and.in love.they had been. But there was one thing he didn't even think of. That promise made three years ago.  
  
Gensoki fumed as she saw Syaoran drift off into his own thoughts. You couldn't blame her because as his girlfriend.she was entitled to be jealous. She sent daggers through her eyes as she glared at the honey copper-haired girl sitting on the other side of the classroom. Tomoyo was watching everything as always. Everything was so complicated now.  
  
[Sakura, being unselfish, decided to completely surrender Li to that Bara Gensoki without even a single fight. But it seems that Bara has something else planned.poor Sakura. I don't think I can even try to imagine what she's feeling now.] Tomoyo glanced at her friend with sad indigo eyes.  
  
Hours dragged on until the bell finally rang. And every few minutes of so, Gensoki would glare at Sakura's back.and every second Sakura's friends worried about Sakura's delicate feelings. The instant the bell rang, Sakura debated whether to rush out of the classroom or to pack slowly so her friends wouldn't bombard her with questions. She had cheerleading practice today, so there was no doubt that her friend's would eventually ask her.so she decided to pack slowly.  
  
Syaoran took this opportunity immediately and went to talk to her. "Hi Sakura."  
  
Sakura put on her best fake smile and beamed up at him, "Hi Li."  
  
The words struck Syaoran like.more powerful than a wave.more like a tsunami. "Why are you calling me Li?"  
  
"Because it's been so long.that I feel like I don't know you." Sakura was trying to repel him away so maybe the pain wouldn't hurt so much because then she would have an excuse as to why Syaoran left her. She could say that she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't say that! We're still good friends, I mean I still view you as one of my closest friends! So what have you been up to these three years?"  
  
Sakura struggled to keep her sugar-coated gaze up at him. He had obviously forgotten what today was. The promise. His love for her. She was only a friend. "Oh nothing.I'm cheerleading captain now."  
  
"That's amazing! You were always so good at that kind of stuff. Oh wait.am I keeping you from practice? I'm so sorry." The real reason was because Syaoran felt that this conversation was getting awkward. Sakura was right.it was like they didn't even know each other anymore. "I have to get going, but I'll talk to you later. Ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she grabbed her bag and rushed towards the locker room. After a quick change into her practice clothes and grabbing her baton and pom poms, she rushed towards the field. Only a few people were sitting on the soft green grass stretching. And of course they were all of her close friends. As soon as she sat down, Sakura was drowned in multiple concerned questions from her friends.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess I lost interest in him now.it's like I don't know him anymore. So I really don't mind him being with that girl," Sakura assured everyone. But the Fates would not allow her torture to end. Gensoki appeared on the field.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bara Gensoki and.I'm here to try out for the cheerleading squad?" Gensoki spoke with such shyness that she immediately gained friendly attitudes from everybody. "Who's the cheerleading captain?"  
  
Fingers pointed to Sakura as she stood up. "I'm the captain. Show what you know so far, and don't be afraid if you're not that experienced."  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth, Gensoki began performing a series of flips and turns with such grace and perfection that it stunned the entire squad. When she finished in a split, a loud applause erupted from every person there. Sakura also smiled because they needed more good people. And Gensoki was even better than her.  
  
"Bara-Chan! Wonderful! You've done more than got on the squad. I'm turning the position of captain to you," Sakura announced although her heart screamed its protest.  
  
[She's prettier than me.better at cheerleading than me.and probably nicer than me. No wonder Syaoran loves her. This squad deserves a good captain. Not somebody like me.] Sakura pulled Gensoki aside, "I was thinking of quitting anyways.but please don't tell anybody. I'll turn my uniform and equipment to you after practice today."  
  
Gensoki nodded in understanding as she smiled brightly as if she were happy from immediately gaining the position of captain. But in her mind, she laughed cruelly. [I win! I'm better than her at everything.Syaoran can't possibly love her now.]  
  
Silence swept over the squad as Sakura announced that she wasn't going to be captain anymore. Nervous glances were passed among each cheerleader. None of them were sure of this sudden change. Sakura's closest friends on the squad knew that this must have had something to do with Syaoran and stood quiet as the question of why Sakura did that floated over them.  
  
Gensoki had insisted that Sakura led the squad just for today so she could learn all the routines. After routine followed after routine, they etched themselves into Gensoki's mind. They were complicated routines that required a lot of flexibility.she reminded herself that she would have to train the girls to be more flexible.  
  
After practice, Sakura secretly handed everything to Gensoki and left quietly. She knew that she would probably regret that action later.but for now all Sakura wanted was to isolate herself.  
  
"I'll miss you.Li Syaoran." 


	3. A Dark Endless Void

Thanks to ALL my reviewers! ^.^ You know u guys really do motivate me to write more! ^.^ heeheehee!  
  
Cindy Soto: thank u! ^.^;; I tried to not make u wait that long for this chapter, but eh.school work.  
  
Azure Rosas: i THINK this chapter might make this story even sadder, but tell me what ya think. Thanks for all ur thoughts!! Yah.sometimes I find myself wanting to kill syaoran and gensoki ^.^;;  
  
Flareons-Flare: thank u!! ur supposed to say keep. ^.~ whew im glad this story isn't horrible, because I tried hard. Yah I know what ur talking about not reading quality fanfics, I guess that's also why I attempted my own to see how hard it was.  
  
Chibi-Goten-Angel: meh heh, all my chapters will be kinda like cliffhangers. Otherwise u wunt wanna come back to read the next chapter!! And then ill be sad ;-; but! Here's the chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as she walked numbly home. She had already started to regret that she gave up cheerleading.and the position of captain. After all, that was one of the few things that could have reminded her that she wasn't completely useless. But now that that was gone.what use did she have? The cards flashed, almost as if they were reading her mind and wanted to remind her that she was the Mistress of the Cards. Her Cards. For the first time in a while, a real smile.although small appeared on her face as she silently thanked her cards.  
  
Once Sakura was in front of the door to her house, she reached up a hand to open it, but it suddenly swung open. Her protective brother, Touya stood in the door frame with a stern expression. Relief filled her heart at once at the sight of him. No matter how annoying he was at times, she always felt safe around him. But the relief lasted only a few seconds as Touya pulled her towards the motorcycle.  
  
"We have to get to the hospital.Dad's there." Touya explained, fighting back his own tears. He knew that this day would be a bad day for her because it was the same day Syaoran had left her. What he didn't know was what had happened to her at school.he didn't know Syaoran had left her for another girl.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned into endless void as tears came streaming out. Her body went numb as Touya placed her on top of the motorcycle and sped off towards the hospital that their father was kept. Everything was falling around her, and she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve all this in one day.  
  
The ride to the hospital was painfully long. Every second seemed to drag out into an hour until they finally arrived. Touya rushed Sakura into the building that smelled of death and up the stairs towards the room where their father laid. Silence was exchanged between Sakura and her older brother. Another spirit was in the room, her mother's. To Touya's surprise, he could see his mother too weeping besides their father's bed. Fujitaka was lying deathly pale in his bed, the heart monitor by his bed beeping occasionally.slower than the average rate.  
  
Sakura walked up slowly to her father and gripped his hand in hers. "Please.please don't leave us. But if you want to return to mom.then I understand. But don't forget about us. I love you." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but she would not allow them to go any further. Her mother's spirit gave a sad smile as she laid one hand on her shoulder. Touya walked moved so he could stand next to her little sister and gave a small smile. "I'll take care of her." Nadeshiko nodded her appreciation towards the understanding of her son, and turned her attention back towards her lover. She knew of Sakura's depressing day, and it killed her heart to not be able to do anything about it. She couldn't even tell Touya about it because she couldn't even mutter a single word. Watching Sakura from the corner of her eye, she wondered if her heart would completely shut itself after this incident.  
  
Indeed, Sakura's heart did completely shut itself. Before it used to be open to friends.but she decided that wasn't even worth having her as a friend. After they both stayed until the hospital closed with no response from their father, they drove him. The ride was quiet, and Sakura closed her eyes and thought about how impossible it was for a person's life to change with just one day. But obviously it was possible because it was happening to her. Her life went from perfect to a crumbling piece of nothingness in one day.  
  
When they arrived at their home, Sakura went straight to her room ignoring Touya's worried comments and calls for dinner. She curled under her covers and silently cried herself to sleep, turning away from Kero so he wouldn't see. But he could hear the sniffles coming out from beneath the covers. Not wanting to pry, he stayed in his drawer and fell asleep listening to her sniffles.  
  
When he awoke the next morning, he groggily floated over to Sakura's bed to wake her up.but she wasn't there. In fact none of her school stuff was in her room either.  
  
"Sakura.what's wrong.?" he whispered to her empty room.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sakura sat stiffly at her desk, lost in her own reality.her own cruel reality. Each second wasted away her pitiful life away as she paid no heed. The door opened and closed, but the sound never reached her ears.it was blocked out. It was none other than Syaoran with alarm ringing through his entire body.  
  
He should have felt Sakura's aura.but he felt nothing. It disturbed his greatly, but what scared him even more was that even though he was now only standing a few feet away from her.he still could feel no aura. It was as if some dark void had sucked it away. He walked closer to her.but it felt as if she didn't even exist.  
  
Syaoran's amber eyes warmed up towards Sakura as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. This was probably one of the few times that they could be alone.so perhaps she would be able to speak freely.  
  
"Sakura.are you ok?" Syaoran asked with concern.  
  
Sakura didn't respond, she was still trapped in her own dark reality. For all she knew there was no Syaoran standing next to her. Her mind went back to last night's events.of seeing her father looking like Death had possessed him in the hospital.  
  
Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed together when she didn't respond. He shoke her shoulder a little bit, snapping her back from her dark reality into the real reality.where there the only difference was that there was actual existence of people. Sakura's empty face turned up to look up at the person who made contact with her.  
  
Syaoran almost gasped at what he saw. Of course Sakura was still as beautiful as ever.but her eyes.they were so haunting. So filled with loneliness, fear, hatred, and most of all.pain. The once bright emerald green had blackened into such a dark green.that one could only tell it was green when light reflected on it. But even that seemed impossible because it was as if those dark orbs that replaced her eyes absorbed any light.any hope.  
  
The expression that she had given him was a mixture of lost confusion, as if she was trying to figure out who he was. Then her entire expression turned cold, although she forced a smile. With a hallow voice, she spoke each word with such perfect fake happiness that he almost believed it.  
  
"I'm fine.I just had a nightmare about ghosts last night," Sakura said with no enthusiasm. "Thanks for worrying."  
  
Syaoran was about to push Sakura for a real answer when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. It was Gensoki. He watched Sakura's eyes carefully as he waited for her reaction.but there was no change. Her eyes were already so filled with pain that it couldn't express a more pained look. She only looked away.  
  
Gensoki was dressed in her cheerleading uniform because there was a game that she and her squad would be cheering at. She happily greeted her morning to Syaoran, but gave a stiff and meaningless greeting to Sakura. Syaoran took no notice of this and only hugged Gensoki while returning the greeting. But her uniform caught his attention immediately.but it wasn't on Gensoki.it a thought on why Sakura wasn't in it.  
  
"Hey, Sakura? Why aren't you wearing you uniform. I thought you were captain." Syaoran asked, directing his attention towards Sakura.  
  
But Gensoki fumed and traced her finger along Syaoran's neck. "She's not a cheerleader. I'M the captain of the cheerleading squad.aren't you proud of me?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened slightly when he heard this remark. He could have sworn that she told him that she was the cheerleading captain.that was one of the few things that she had told him since he arrived in Japan. Although that could be easily excused as a dream.he knew for a fact that Sakura had been a cheerleader since elementary school. The fact that she wasn't anymore was too absurd to his mind.  
  
"Of course I'm proud! I knew you would be better than everybody there," Syaoran congratulated Gensoki, but as soon as those words left his mouth he realized that he didn't expect that. He had expected that Sakura would of course be better than her.but maybe this was not so.  
  
"Oh, I don't know.I thought Sakura was better than me. She seems to have lots and lots of experience," Gensoki said in her sugar coated voice as she pretended to look awed. She moved closer to Syaoran and kissed him.  
  
Syaoran pulled Gensoki closer as their kiss deepened. Sakura saw all this in with their reflections in the mirror. No tears came out though.her heart seemed to have adjusted to all the pain and refused to shed more tears. But the scene that played in the window's reflections just added to the heavy burden on her heart that was threatening to break at any second.  
  
The door slid open, revealing a cheerful amethyst-eyed girl, Tomoyo. But as soon as she absorbed the scene in front of her, the door slammed shut surprising the couple out of each other's arms. Storming up to Syaoran, she shoved him away from Sakura's desk with such force that he actually stumbled backwards.  
  
"Sakura.? Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as she knelt down by her desk. When Sakura didn't turn to look at her, she still continued. "Touya called me last night.and told me about your dad. I'm so sorry.if there's anything I can do, just tell me." Sakura still made no response, only a small sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, fury vibrating in every vein of her body. She had heard from Chiharu that Sakura quit the cheerleading squad and handed her position to Gensoki. Imaging everything Sakura went through that one day was enough to make her eyes blaze. She calmly walked towards Syaoran and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Before Syaoran could respond, Gensoki did. She slapped Tomoyo back in the face trying to defend Syaoran, not knowing that was making things even worse.  
  
Tomoyo felt like exploding at this ignorant girl for all the trouble she had caused to everybody.especially Sakura. But Syaoran held Tomoyo back as Gensoki gave a sly grin as if to say "you can't hurt me.Syaoran will protect me." Tomoyo was about to unleash all her wrath on Syaoran for restraining her instead of that girl.  
  
"One day.one day I WILL kill you, Li Syaoran," Tomoyo hissed through her teeth as she turned around to give him a glare that would have made the sky fall. Wrenching out of his grip, she knelt down next to Sakura's desk, whispering words of comfort that couldn't even reach Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback at Tomoyo's sudden outburst. He knew her as one of the most self-contained persons. He opened his mouth to apologize, but once again Gensoki began to whisper to him first.  
  
"That bitch.what's HER problem?" Gensoki sneered at her as she turned concerned eyes towards her Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked down at his girlfriend with a surprised expression. "She's one of my closest friends.don't say stuff like that about her."  
  
Gensoki's mouth immediately shut as she regretted opening her mouth. Syaoran retreated into his own thoughts as he thought about what Tomoyo had said about Sakura's father. He wondered exactly what was going on in her life and why she refused to talk to him. Jealousy could easily explain all the previous events that occurred, but he wasn't so sure that it could explain that haunting look that now embedded itself into Syaoran's mind.  
  
As Sakura sat at her desk not responding to anything, as Tomoyo knelt by her desk trying to comfort her friend, as Syaoran lost himself in his thoughts, and as Gensoki fumed with jealousy that Sakura could put on a "fake" act to gain attention, the class began to fill in with other students.  
  
As the class assembled themselves, the teacher came in shortly afterwards making the class settle down. While he was teaching math, he called on Sakura to demonstrate a few solving processes. But Sakura didn't even look at him or give him any sort of reaction that she planned to obey the teacher. Shaking his head, he gave Sakura detention even though he really didn't want to because Sakura was usually such a good student.  
  
The entire class turned to look at Sakura, wondering why she had suddenly turned into a rebellious silent student. But she didn't even notice the students' gazes or even any sound had occurred since she saw Syaoran and Gensoki kissing this morning. She hadn't even moved from her position that she had from the very beginning. Her mind was trapped in a dark endless void where she was all alone. She lost consciousness of the actual reality as dark memories repeated themselves over and over in her mind like a broken player. 


End file.
